


A neverending tale

by Kazhur



Series: Kazhurs Story [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-20 00:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazhur/pseuds/Kazhur
Summary: So this is the work I started years back when I was starting out with Roleplaying on a server and I always wanted my characters to have a giant background story. So here I am finally starting to write down the stuff I have in my head as a finalized product for the world to read! I hope you all enjoy this weird, (and especially for me) heartpounding first chapter.





	1. The beginning of a neverending tale

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the work I started years back when I was starting out with Roleplaying on a server and I always wanted my characters to have a giant background story. So here I am finally starting to write down the stuff I have in my head as a finalized product for the world to read! I hope you all enjoy this weird, (and especially for me) heartpounding first chapter.

A boy that didn’t look older than 16 with his unwashed, unkempt, brown hair laid in a dark corner of a back alley. His stomach growled as he grabbed his belly firmly and tried to get up like the third time today. As he tried to get up again though, he immediately collapsed again. He really lived the homeless look with his hair, and especially his old torn clothes. He looked like He hadn’t eaten for days. It also made it more obvious how starving he was when he laid face down first on the dirty old pavement while his stomach violently growled at the ground as if he would love to take a bite out of it just to satisfy it’s craving for something in it. He listened to his stomach aggressively barking for nutrients for a while until he forced himself up. He supported himself with the wall next to him and began to approach the light of the city in front of him.  
  
The streetlamps almost blinded him as he came out of the alley. He looked up and sighed. The stars and the moon sparkled beautifully like a million lanterns that light up the dark sky. He almost wished he could burn up and die like the stars that burn out each second. A warm summer breeze blew past him as he wondered how he ended up like this. The only thing he could really remember about his life before he was homeless is someone saying him to take life as it is. He never once doubted it. He lived his life as good as he could while trying to survive on the streets. As the faceless whisper about his life fades out of his thoughts he gets out of the alley and steps into the open yet lonely streets.  
  
“No ones around...“, he whispered to himself as he cautiously approached a garbage bin.  
  
The flies that hang around the garbage bins at summer always disgusted him but it was always better than starving to death. His hazel brown eyes stared into the old and dirty bin. He had a faint smile on his face as he saw the leftovers of a single sandwich inside. He grabbed the sandwich right out of the bin.  
  
„Finally something edible again...“  
  
He muttered to himself as he took a bite out of the sandwich. It tastes as cheap as it looked but it was better than he expected, even though he fished it out the stinking midst of waste.  
  
But he only took a few bites before he suddenly started to get a headache. He let the sandwich slip out of his hands and it fell to the ground. As it hit the ground it fell apart in its delicious leftover parts of ham, bread and a few vegetables. The dark sky began to get blurry as his headache grew ever stronger.  
As he was at the verge of collapsing, he heard a voice in his head:  
  
“I finally found you.“ He grabbed his head even tighter.  
  
„Who are you?“  
  
He asked as he looked around but found no one. He clenched his teeth, hoping the headache would soon go away. Maybe he began to hallucinate because the sandwich was bad?  
  
„I am beyond your understanding mortal.“, the voice said calm yet determined.  
  
„All you need to do is die in this world so I can have your body for myself.“, the voice said.  
  
He heard a finger snap and the pain grew even stronger. He felt as if his head could split in two. He screamed in pain and dug his fingernails in his own skull. He started bleeding where he dug his nails in.  
  
„You want my body? You have to fight for it you idiot! You picked the wrong guy to mess with!"  
  
His voice shivered and all his power seemed to be drained not only out of his voice but even his body. He had to use all of his willpower just to try and not fall unconscious.  
  
„Stubborn mortal. Just give your body up. You live in agony anyway so let me end it for you.“ The calm yet angry voice seemed to grow impatient.  
  
„Like hell would I give the last thing I have for myself to anyone else.“  
  
His voice grew weaker with each second, while the pain grew stronger and stronger. The voice chuckled slightly.  
  
„Fine! Sooner or later your body will be mine either way. I was right to want you as my vessel. Maybe I can make use of your determination somehow!“  
  
His left hand seemed to move on it‘s own and started to draw something with the blood dripping from his head.  
  
„This shall be our contract. Except it and you‘ll have more power than you could ever imagine.“   
  
He could only write his name on the ground before he completely collapsed on the ground and finally lost consciousness.


	2. The adventure begins?

His conscious ever so slowly crawled back into him. The, as he smelled something else than he was used to, he jumped right back up.  
The old tattered clothes he normally wore were still on him when he woke up.  
He was still half asleep but the smell drove him out of the strange room and into the what seemed like a living room. The smell was inviting so he followed it into the kitchen.  
  
„So you're finally awake, huh?“  
The calm female voice came out of the kitchen and stood in front of a cettle.  
  
As he walked into the kitchen the woman turned around.  
She couldn't have been older than 30 by her looks but her aura was calm yet impressive like someone who was kind yet had seen many battles and was experienced from so many battles.  
Her long brown hair reached down to her waist. Her eyes had a black like the night: cold and yet mysterious. Her smile was calming and warm to him yet he strangely felt something really strict about it as well.  
The tension inside of him immidiatly melted as she talked to him.  
  
„How about we eat and you tell my why I found you in my backyard a few days back?“  
  
As she finished this sentence his stomach started growling violently as he held it and just nodded silently to her offer.  
The plates on the dinner table looked like they were pretty ancient yet very good preserved..  
She took the cettle right to the table and poured some of it onto the plates.  
He didn't waste a second as he started to wolf down the entire soup.  
Before she could even start to eat he already ate all of his soup.  
  
„Just take as much as you want we still have plenty left for the both of us.“  
  
She said with a friendly tone while she started to eat her soup slowly.  
As he refilled his plate and took a huge chunk of the bread on the table she began to talk again.  
  
„So... What's your name and why were you on my lawn?“  
  
Her voice was calm and friendly yet piercing through him like a blade that could slit his throat if he said something wrong in an instant.  
He gulped.

"Well.. to be honest I don't really know."

As he looked at her she was visibly interested yet confused.

"When I came to me I was in this bed, that's all I can remember."

She folded her hands under her chin before she started to talk to him with a cold smile on her face.

"So... How do you want to repay me for the lodging and the food I provided..?"

He suddenly froze in midst of the chair. Before he could say anything though she started to laugh.

"I'm not some kind of monster, don't worry I already figured you don't have any money on you. So you can just repay me with some work around the house."

His voice was just a flustered whisper.

"Okay..."

She stood up and walked through the backdoor.

"I'm gonna do my daily training so you just stay here and clean the dishes in the meantime!"

The door was left open by her, so he stood up while looking after her a bit baffled and carried the dishes into the kitchen where she was when she made the food.

He didn't see any kind of sink though.  
So he peeked outside and he saw a small river right behind the house where the mysterious woman trained.

"Guess I need to clean this stuff outside..."

As he walked outside he looked at the training she was doing.  
She swung a metal bar around that looked like some kind of replacement for a sword.  
Her movements with her arms were sharp and precise yet looked so soft and beautiful.  
Every thrust, every movement she made with her feet looked like a dance with the sword.  
He looked at her with the dishes in his hand for a few minutes.  
Suddenly she turned around and swung the sword in a single fast strike in his direction.  
He felt the wind pressure and the sudden change startled him so he almost let the dishes fall to the ground.

"Go and clean the dishes already or you'll be punished!"

She said with a frightening smile on her face.  
Then, as nothing ever happened she continued her training.  
He didn't want anything to do with this for now so he almost ran to the river where he placed the dishes on the ground next to it.  
As he began cleaning them he watched his sorroundings.  
Besides the river he couldn't se anything but forest around him.  
And in the far distance, way to far away to walk there in just a few days he spotted the biggest mountain he ever saw.  
He diligently washed every nook and cranny of the dishes as thouroughly as he could out of fear she would yell at him for missing a dirty spot.  
So when he finished after around half an hour he took the clean dishes and carried them back into the kitchen.  
When he placed them in the designated places he walked outside again to watch the woman train some more.  
Time flew and after a hour or two she made one last powerful swing she stopped every movement and let out a deep sigh.

"So you wanna give it a try?"

She said and walked up to him.  
As she looked at him he felt like he couldn't refuse so he grapped the sword.  
Though the instant she stopped touching the sword it immediately felt like it weight more than just a regular piece of old junk.  
His whole body just flew to the ground together with the sword.  
As she saw this she bursted into a laughter and sat on the ground.

"Well you won't be able to swing this for now. I mean I thought so but it was worth a shot. Guess we need to train your body first."

She gently smiled at him.

"But first tell me your name. By the way mine is Saru."

"I don't really know my name..."

He said while looking down at the sword he still had in his hand.

"So until you regain the memories about why you landed here or your name why not choose one yourself?"

He looked at her puzzled. He was to choose his own name? This could be his chance to be cool.  
But he couldn't think of any cool names.  
Though as he started to think about potential names he muttered something.

"Kazhur...?"

He muttered it more to himself then to her but she suddenly stood up and grabbed him at his shoulders.

"Where di you get this name from?"

Her voice wasn't calm and collected anymore.  
She sounded angry.  
Like this was something forbidden or awful to say.  
He got scared a little bit and looked panicked at her.

"Someone told me this name right now..?"

He said it all flustered while looking away.  
Did he doo something wrong?  
He couldn't figure out what happened right now.  
She suddenly loosened her grip on his shoulders and walked a few steps backwards until she sat down again.

"Nevermind... So your name will be Kazhur, I guess?"

She asked him while looking very contentrated at him.  
He then nodded assertive.  
He looked silently down at his hand for a few seconds.  
She then looked smiling at him.

"Hey, don't look so gloomy. Wear your new name with proud! You chose it yourself after all!"

She then took the sword easily out of his loose grab amd places it next to the backdoor of the old house.

"We will train from tommorrow on, so rest up today it's gonna ne a rough journey from now on."

He felt like he didn't had any choice so he nodded with a slight sigh.  
She then stood up and hit him gently on the head.

"I want you to answer me. If you are to wield my skills you better be up and on with your character as well!"

Her voice was gentle yet determined.  
He felt like he needed to try for the first time in years. Not for him especially but for her who seems to try so much for him.

"Yes."

His voice was quiet yet she could see the dtermination in his eyes.  
She seemed quite pleased with his attempt and clapped her hands together with a smile.

"Now that that's settled let's get to bed for now we need to get up early tomorrow will be a long day!"

He didn't complain and just got to bed.  
So he felt like this day was way too long with everything that happended.  
And so his eyes closed as soon as he fell into the old looking but comfy bed...


End file.
